La frase más vieja del tiempo
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Durante años, las familias Overland y Bunnymund han estado enfrentadas, desatando caos en la ciudad. Después de que el Gran Jefe Nicolas St. North les de un ultimátum, el destino decide jugar con dos hijos de ambas familias: Jack Overland y Aster Bunnymund.
1. Verona

**Hola... ¿me recuerdan?**

**oh, bueno, ya sé que seguro me odian. Supongo. No lo sé. Quizá no me recuerden... en fin. Estoy obsesionada con un musical llamado "Roméo et Juliette" (es en francés) y por alguna razón rara pensé en ésta pareja (quizá porque llevo días leyendo fics de Aoshika October, se las recomiendo) total, salió esto. Como llevo mucho sin escribir, sepa dios si les guste, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Gracias a Nefertari Queen por si mi Beta en este fic, creo que sin ella no tendría ni pies ni cabeza la historia.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni la música.**

**Ah, les sugiero poner la música del musical de fondo. Para este capítulo es la primera canción, llamada "Vérone"**

* * *

**1**

**Verona**

_Vous êtes à Vérone, la belle Vérone_

_La ville où tout le monde se déteste_

_On voudrait partir mais on reste_

_Ici c'est pas l'amour qui est roi_

_Ici deux familles font la loi_

_Pas besoin de choisir ton camp_

_On l'a fait pour toi y a longtemps_

_Estas en Verona, la bella Verona _

_La ciudad en donde todo el mundo se detesta_

_Uno desearía irse, pero se queda_

_Aquí no hay amor de reyes_

_Aquí dos familias hacen las leyes_

_No hay necesidad de elegir bando_

_Lo han hecho por ti hace tiempo_

(Verone "Verona" de Rómeo et Juliette)

Rodeada entre hermosas y altas montañas, que a la vez funcionaban como protección, se encontraba Verona, una ciudad de lo más curiosa en todo el mundo. Las montañas y bosques la aislaban considerablemente, por lo tanto, al interior había otras reglas. Las más importantes eran las que regían la convivencia entre las dos criaturas más poderosas de Verona: los humanos y los pookas.

Verona se encontraba en una pradera grande, rica y mágica. Los pookas habitaron ahí durante milenios, hasta que llegó un grupo humano algunos siglos atrás. Al inicio convivieron bien y se ayudaban mutuamente, creando así una ciudad grande, próspera y hermosa (de ahí que su nombre fuese "Verona" que significaba "verdadera") pero en las últimas décadas, había muchas tensiones.

La ciudad era gobernada por un Gran Jefe, elegido de manera unánime entre los líderes de las familias más importantes. Desde hace veinte años, el Gran Jefe de Verona era Nicolás St. North (llamado North, o Nick, por sus amigos) él y su esposa Toothiana St. North lideraban la ciudad de la manera más neutral posible, y su misión más importante, era buscar la paz.

Durante años las calles de Verona estaban siendo asoladas por la desgracia, las matanzas, y el odio. Un conflicto nacido en dos de las familias más grandes y respetadas en toda la ciudad, la familia Overland y la familia Bunnymund. Sólo los mayores recordaban por qué surgió la hostilidad entre ellos, los más jóvenes se limitaban a seguir las costumbres de desprecio. Por más que Nick o Tooth se esmeraban en limar las asperezas, ambas familias seguían peleadas, y lo peor era que las amistades de las dos familias apoyaban de tal modo la causa que habían dividido a casi toda la ciudad.

Según las leyes de Verona, ante un crimen, pookas y humanos eran juzgados bajo la misma severidad. Pero sin crímenes ni acusaciones de por medio, cada grupo era libre de realizar sus propias tradiciones y normas. Eso complicaba más la situación, porque las ofensas podían realizarse de forma descarada, y sin crímenes físicos, los medios para hacer justicia se reducían. Se había pensado en cambiar las leyes, pero en medio de tanta tensión, eso no se veía prudente.

Entre los humanos, las familias más poderosas y ricas eran los Overland, los Black, los St. North y los Anderman. Entre los pookas, los clanes más respetados y fuertes eran los Bunnymund, los Azilmend, los Correlbel y los Flowemund. Los líderes de todas esas familias habían sido convocados por Nick en una fría mañana de marzo, y la tensión era palpable en el aire.

Nick los miraba desde su asiento principal en la mesa del consejo y no entendía por qué había tanta enemistad entre ellos. Todos se veían nobles, y como los conocía bien, sabía que eran buenas personas ¿por qué no podían dejar el pasado atrás?

—Supongo que todos saben muy bien por qué los he convocado—dijo Nick—La razón es la misma que hace años: deben detenerse estas hostilidades.

—Gran Jefe, escucho su petición—dijo el líder de los Azilmend—Y entiendo las razones que lo motivan. Pero usted también debe comprender nuestras razones.

—¡No hay nada que entender!—gritó el patriarca de los Anderman—No hay ya razones. Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro Gran Jefe, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.—miró de soslayo al líder Overland y al Bunnymund—Tenemos que dejar de cobrarnos víctimas inocentes por desprecios ajenos.

Todos endurecieron las mandíbulas, pero no dijeron nada más. Dos días antes, un enfrentamiento entre dos grupos rivales causó la muerte de un hijo de Anderman. Nadie presentó cargos, y misteriosamente nadie supo quién lo hizo, por lo tanto, el caso no procedió y no se pudo impartir justicia. Pero todos sabían que el hijo mayor de los Bunnymund estuvo en ese enfrentamiento, y algo debió hacer al respecto.

—A pesar del disgusto de tener que convivir en esta mesa con personas que no considero amigos—tomó la palabra el líder Overland—Respeto el llamado del Gran Jefe, y también su misiva. De mi parte prometo que no consentiré más enfrentamientos de forma directa.

—¡Eso es poco!

—No se debe consentir nada.

—¿Y qué hay del jefe pooka?

—¡Tenemos que redimirnos!

—¡Silencio!—todos callaron cuando Nick gritó, harto de la situación. A su lado, Tooth frunció los labios, sabiendo que su marido no tendría ya más consideraciones—No me importa ya escuchar sus promesas o acuerdos, de nada han servido en los últimos años. Aunque me duele, he tomado una decisión.

Todos los líderes le miraron a la expectativa, Nick respiró hondo, armándose de valor para afrontar las consecuencias de su orden.

—Overland—el aludido asintió—Bunnymund—el pooka asintió—Ustedes han sido la causa central de casi todas nuestras desgracias. A partir del día de hoy, no cuentan más con mi perdón. Ni ustedes, ni nadie de su familia.

Tooth se mantuvo erguida por puro milagro, los demás, expresaron rostros de total horror ¡las dos familias más grandes, castigadas sin misericordia! Ni Overland ni Bunnymund expresaron miedo, o pidieron algún nuevo acuerdo, se limitaron a asentir en resignación ante los designios del Gran Jefe. En el fondo, ambos patriarcas sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus enfrentamientos se salieran de control.

—Gran Jefe, pero…

Nick miró de tal forma al líder Correlbel que éste debió guardar silencio, había querido abogar por los Bunnymund; su hermana era la esposa del líder Bunnymund, y por ella desearía que sus sobrinos gozaran de misericordia. Pero la mirada de Nick era inflexible, nada lo haría ya cambiar de opinión.

—Quedados en claro lo que acabo de decir, les doy mi permiso para retirarse. Tengan buen día.

Los líderes se pusieron de pie y se fueron marchando de poco en poco, todavía atónicos por la decisión del Gran Jefe, pero conscientes de las causas que lo obligaron a tomar tal resolución. Algunos más aprovecharon para reiterarle su pésame al señor Anderman, el único que estaba muy satisfecho con la decisión de Nick.

**o0o0o0o0o**

La casa de los Bunnymund estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un arroyo, y tenía el jardín más grande de toda Verona. Había sido construida para tener acceso directo al bosque, porque los pookas adoraban la naturaleza y pasar tiempo al aire libre. Era una mansión digna, bella, y de espacios amplios, pues sus miembros solían ser numerosos.

El señor Bunnymund, a pesar del orgullo mostrado en la reunión, llegó a su casa cabizbajo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de él, pudo escuchar las risas de los niños y verlos corretearse en el pasillo central, en dirección al jardín. Como todos los infantes, reían y jugaban seguros del amor de sus padres, del compañerismo de sus hermanos, confiados en su futuro ¿qué iban a comprender ellos que ahora, sin la misericordia del Gran Jefe, estaban más expuestos que los venados a la intemperie?

Aún así no se quejaba, sabía porque Nick había tomado esa decisión. Sus manos se apretaron formando dos puños, y anduvo en paso firme hasta los escalones, subiendo para salir al corredor expuesto que daba acceso a la pequeña plaza de armas, donde sus hijos mayores solían entrenar. Pudo verlos a todos, pero sólo dos captaron su atención: Anturio y Aster.

Ambos estaban practicando un combate con la espada, y sus hermanos los miraban a distancia, animándolos a mejorar. Anturio era el mayor de todos sus hijos, tenía ya 25 años, aún así, Aster de sólo 21 años siempre fue el mejor en el combate. Se las ingenió en ese rato para desarmar a su hermano y colocarle la punta de la espada de madera sobre el cuello, causando risas y aplausos en los demás.

—¡Bien, hecho, Aster!—dijo Ulex—Impecable como siempre.

—Anturio siempre se desespera después de que le bloquee tres ataques—respondió Aster sonriente—Por eso es fácil ganarle.

—No seas jactancioso—repuso Anturio, algo molesto—Ya verás cómo un día de estos te gano…

—Sueña con eso, hermano.

Antes de que pudieran entrenar algo más, el señor Bunnymund se aclaró la garganta y llamó a sus hijos a coro gritando un "¡Muchachos!" que tensó a los chicos, haciéndolos voltear hacia él. Los miró de uno en uno, a sus cinco hijos mayores:

Anturio, de 25 años, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Ulex y Tojo, gemelos de 23 años, ojos azules, cabello oscuro. Sac, de 22 años, ojos azules y cabello claro. Y Aster, de 21 años, ojos verdes y cabello claro. Eran fuertes, inteligentes, capaces… e imprudentes.

—Anturio, da un paso al frente—ordenó el señor Bunnymund, y su hijo obedeció—Hace dos días, participaste en un enfrentamiento que costó la vida de un hijo de Anderman.—expuso el hecho de forma natural, aún así, su hijo se molestó.

—¡El mocoso Overland empezó todo, padre, debes creerme!—respondió.

—Eso…

—Ahí estaba, el sobrino de Overland, provocándonos, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? El chico Anderman estaba con él, pero no lo busqué a él. Sin embargo, el Overland escapó cuando saqué la espada, y nos dejó a todos peleando sin notarlo. No supe en qué momento el chico Anderman fue herido, y luego…

—¡Basta!—gritó el señor Bunnymund en tono firme—¡No me importan ya tus excusas! Tú redada mató al muchacho Anderman, ¿lo niegas?

—Pero el Overland…

—¡¿Lo niegas?!

Anturio bajó el rostro, molesto.

—No, padre.

—Tu imprudencia nos ha costado muy caro, vengo precisamente de ver al Gran Jefe.

—Yo no lo maté, padre, yo…

—¡Calla! No importa ya eso. Hemos llegado muy lejos en nuestros enfrentamientos contra los Overland, y por eso, el Gran Jefe nos ha retirado su favor.

Aster y Sac miraron a Anturio con el ceño fruncido, los demás, solamente bajaron los ojos. Desde que tenían memoria había conflicto peleado contra los Overland, pero cada quien experimentaba ese odio heredado de manera distinta.

—No puede quitarnos su favor—dijo Aster—¡Nosotros somos los Bunnymund! Nuestro linaje es…

—¡Ha sido corrompido por rabietas, peleas y matanzas!—concluyó el señor, haciendo callar a todos sus hijos—No abogué por ustedes, y no pienso hacerlo. Estoy de acuerdo con el Gran Jefe en que esta situación ya es insostenible.

Esperó unos segundos, y cuando notó que ninguno de los hijos iba a decir algo, continuó hablando.

—Seguimos siendo los Bunnymund, seguimos siendo respetados, y ya es hora de que hagamos honor a nuestro nombre. A cualquier ofensa que cometamos, no tendremos ya misericordia de nadie, y eso deben tenerlo en claro. A partir del día de hoy, los días de ofensas han terminado ¿quedó claro?

—Si, padre—murmuraron todos, en diferentes tonos.

El señor Bunnymund asintió y se fue por el corredor hacia los jardines, donde sabía que estaban sus hijos menores. La vida fue buena con él bendiciéndole con diez hijos, cinco ya mayores, cinco aún jóvenes. Su esposa estaba en el jardín, cuidándoles a distancia y observando sus juegos. Cuando lo miró acercarse, su esposa le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia él, besándole la mejilla cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—No muy bien.

—Supongo que el señor Anderman debe seguir de luto, me encargaré de mandarle algún detalle a su esposa—ella era una pooka amable, dulce, y amada por todos en Verona debido a su carácter bondadoso—¿Le mandaste mis respetos, esposo mío?

Le sonrió con tristeza; a veces sentía que no merecía a su esposa, y no entendía cómo se las ingenió para enamorarla.

—Claro que sí, pero el asunto es más grave. El Gran Jefe nos ha retirado su perdón, a nosotros y a los Overland.

—¿Enserio?—vio su rostro palidecer y sus ojos humedecerse en tristeza—Pero… nuestros hijos… ¡esposo mío! ¿qué haremos? ¿qué harán ellos?—miró de soslayo a los menores, que jugaban a distancia—No me apuran los menores, aún son pequeños para meterse en problemas. Pero los mayores son temperamentales e imprudentes.

—Lo sé. Vengo de hablar con ellos, de advertirles, pero sé que no me escucharán tan pronto. Mañana retomaré la charla con ellos, de uno en uno. Si puedes ayudarme con esto lo agradeceré, esposa mía.

—No necesitas pedírmelo, de sobra lo haré.

El señor Bunnymund miró a su esposa a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada verde, que la mayoría de sus hijos heredaron. Él adoraba eso, porque era como ver un poco de su esposa en sus hijos, y la amaba tanto, que le permitía recordar la enorme dicha de haber tenido descendencia con el amor de su vida.

—Nos esperan días difíciles, amor mío. Dame un beso, ocupo fuerzas.

Ella se alzó y le besó los labios con ternura, pero en vez de alejarse, se acercó a su oído, y agregó:

—Te daré otros más en la noche, y hablaremos con más calma de cómo cuidarlos, esposo mío. Nuestro amor nos deberá ayudar.

Él besó la frente de ella, y después, ambos se acercaron a sus hijos menores para que viéndolos divertirse y escuchando sus risas, pudieran olvidarse de la pena un par de horas.

**o0o0o0o0o**

La enorme mansión de los Overland era uno de los edificios más lujosos y presuntuosos en toda Verona, ubicada sólo a dos cuadras de la plaza principal, sus imponentes torres, celosías, balcones y fachadas la volvían centro de atención de todas las miradas. Nadie ignoraba la belleza del recinto, como tampoco nadie ignoraba la riqueza y fuerza de sus habitantes. Y más importante aún, nadie ignoraba el frío de la tristeza que llevaban años cargando esos preciosos corredores.

Terminada la junta, el señor Overland regresó a su casa convertido en una furia. Aunque sabía que la situación era difícil, y tenía el orgullo de mantener su porte frente al Gran Jefe, eso no le quitaba molestia e indignación ¡perder el perdón de Nick St. North, conocido por todos como una de las personas más pacientes de Verona! Eso era demasiado.

Entró a su mansión y, como siempre desde que era niño, por un momento lo acobijó la dulce sensación de ser protegido por esas paredes preciosamente decoradas, pero la emoción duró poco. Anduvo rápido y veloz por el pasillo, donde su esposa le esperaba, ella al verlo molesto temió lo peor.

—Esposo mío ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué tu molestia?—la ignoró y pasó de largo, así que ella lo fue siguiendo cada vez más consternada—¡Háblame, señor! ¿qué ocurre?

Sabía que si le respondía algo, se desquitaría con ella, y solamente una persona merecía su enojo. Llegó a la biblioteca y entró de golpe, la puerta hizo un ruido espantoso cuando pegó contra el muro, e hizo que los dos muchachos en los sillones, con libros en sus manos, se asustaran.

Por un momento el señor Overland sintió algo de compasión, pero no permitió que eso aminorara su furia. No le dedicó la más mínima mirada a su hijo, Jackson Overland, y en su lugar, miró con furia a su sobrino, Richard Hate.

—¡Tú!—lo señaló lleno de enfado—¡Tú intransigencia nos ha costado muy caro! ¡No soportaré ni una más de tus rabietas!

—¡Padre!

Richard estaba erguido, pero tenía la mirada baja, aceptando su regaño. El señor Overland miró a su hijo por un momento, y como siempre que pasaba, la pureza de su mirada consiguió calmarlo. Escuchó a su esposa gemir cerca, preocupada, ¿cómo pretendían que un hombre de buen corazón se mantuviera estricto, cuando sus seres más amados le suplicaban siempre que tuviese un poco más de paciencia?

—El Gran Jefe nos ha negado su perdón—dijo—Todo por esa maldita pelea que tú empezaste, dos días atrás, y que costó la vida del muchacho Anderman.

—¡Yo no permanecí ahí!

—Esposo, todos en Verona saben que el mayor de los Bunnymund fue el culpable de tan terrible muerte, y…

—Y ya no hay excusas, esposa mía. El Gran Jefe está harto, y entiendo por qué. A partir de hoy, no contamos más con su perdón, ni tampoco los Bunnymund.

Richard se mostró algo más tranquilo cuando supo que sus odiados enemigos tampoco gozaban de algún favor especial. Pero la situación seguía siendo delicada, y todos lo entendían.

—¿Qué haremos, esposo?

—Primero, comportarnos—y volteó a ver a Richard de manera firme—Sé muy bien cómo eres, Richard, y no toleraré más insolencias tuyas. No quiero que vuelvas a faltar el respeto a nadie en Verona, menos a los Bunnymund.

—Pero tío…

—¡Pero nada! Por tu culpa, mi hijo, mi único hijo, puede comprometer su futuro si haces una sola tontería más ¡y no pienso consentir eso! O aprender a comportarte, u olvidaré que eres mi sobrino y no volverás a poner pie en ésta casa, ¿quedó claro?

—Esposo, él…

—¡¿Quedó claro?!

Todos guardaron silencio y asintieron. El señor Overland salió de la biblioteca, su esposa abrazó a su sobrino y besó las mejillas de su hijo, luego corrió detrás de su marido, y cuando lo alcanzó, dijo:

—Debes ser más paciente con él—su voz sonaba apremiante—Tiene veinte años, es joven. Y puede componerse. Sólo tenemos que ser pacientes y…

—Hemos sido demasiado pacientes con él—detuvo su andar para mirar a su esposa fijamente—Esposa mía, sabes que le tengo cariño a Richard, pero no podemos seguir consintiendo que pase encima de nuestra autoridad de esa forma. Ya ha sido demasiado.

—Hay que comprender, esposo. Perdió a sus padres tan joven, y él…

—Richard fue cuidado, educado y hasta amado por nosotros, esposa. Nada le ha faltado. No te ciegues más, sus desaires son cada vez mayores, y nos siguen comprometiendo.

La señora Overland dejó que unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, a lo cual su marido la abrazó. Llevaban años soportando las desgracias, y lo peor era que éstas permanecían en vez de alejarse.

Se había casado radiante de felicidad y enamorado de su hermosa esposa, y la nombró dueña y señora de la mansión más grande y bella de Verona. Fueron muy felices sus primeros años de matrimonio, cuando nació su hijo mayor Jackson, y después su hija Pippa. No había recuerdo turbio que viniera a su mente cuando evocaba aquellos primeros años de vida marital. Todo cambió cuando su hija menor cumplió los cinco años, y enfermó de fiebres.

En ese tiempo, su esposa estaba embarazada, y el médico le prohibió acercarse a la niña para impedir que se contagiara y afectara así su salud y la del bebé. Cuidaron a Pippa noche y día, pero no hubo manera de salvarla. Al fallecer la pequeña, la señora Overland casi enloquece de tristeza, y la depresión hizo que abortara. Duró en cama casi medio año, enferma física y mentalmente, la gravedad de sus heridas durante el aborto impidió que pudiera tener más hijos.

Solamente el amor hacia su hijo Jack permitió que la señora Overland comenzara a mejorar, en medio de esa recuperación, el único hermano de la señora falleció en un accidente con su carroza, dejando huérfano a su sobrino. Los Overland acogieron a Richard con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo la señora, quien miró a su sobrino como el hijo que ya no pudo tener.

Todos esos dolores habían vuelto a los Overland más inquietos e inseguros, sobre todo a la pobre señora, cuyos nervios jamás terminaron de sanar y fácilmente lloraba o se entristecía. Los doctores decían que no había cura para un alma rota, y así lo creía el señor Overland, quien hacía todo en su poder para que su mujer mantuviera las fuerzas de seguir viviendo, y darle un futuro más digno a su único hijo.

Pero la rebeldía de Richard y sus constantes peleas estaban poniéndolo en la cuerda floja, sentía que a la menor provocación, el Gran Jefe se les echaría encima, y no estaba seguro de que su esposa lo soportara. Temía por ella, más que por nadie, y rezaba que Richard tuviese un poco de compasión por su única tía, que tanto lo había amado.

**o0o0o0o0**

—¡No puedo creerlo!—gritó Richard—Tu padre me miró como si fuera una plaga…

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—… ¡como si to fuera el único culpable! Cuando sabemos perfectamente que todo es por culpa de los malditos Bunnymund ¡sin ellos, Verona estaría mucho mejor!

—Deberías calmarte.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Mi propio tío me ha reñido por culpa de esos despreciables. Debería darles una lección… a alguno de su enorme prole, sí, a alguno de…

—¡Escúchate!—Jack se paró frente a su primo y le zarandeó los hombros, intentando hacerle reaccionar—¿No pusiste atención a mi padre? Cualquier cosa que hagas, el Gran Jefe te castigará duramente y nada podremos hacer para ayudarte.

—No es justo, no después de lo que los Bunnymund nos han hecho por años, no después de lo que ellos me hicieron a mí….

—Creo que estás pensando de más—continuó Jack—Además, no tenemos idea de que fueran ellos.

—¡Claro que fueron ellos! Muchas personas dijeron haber visto al tonto hermano de la señora Bunnymund cerca de la carroza de mis padres, cuando los encontraron muertos. Ellos debieron matarlos, ellos…

—La carroza se cayó por el mal clima, Richard. Todos así lo afirmaron. Lo demás seguro que fueron rumores y…

—¡Pero ellos…!

—Richard—Jack lo miró a los ojos fijamente—No tiene caso, ¿no lo ves? Ya no tenemos el favor del Gran Jefe. Y no podemos acusarlos para reclamar venganza, porque no hubo testigos que testificarán.

—Es fácil para ti darte por vencido—siseó Richard, alejándose de Jack—Vives con tus padres que te aman en una mansión que será tuya por derecho, no te falta nada. En cambio, yo sólo tengo recuerdos y un nombre.

—¿No contamos nosotros para ti?—dijo Jack en tono herido.

—Claro, pero no es lo mismo—lo miró, y por un instante, Jack vio todo el dolor y el odio combinados en sus ojos—Sólo… iré a caminar. Tengo que pensar.

Richard salió de la biblioteca y dejó a su primo con la molesta sensación de que algo podría salir mal. Se conocían de toda la vida, y Jack sabía muy bien que Richard cambió cuando sus padres murieron. Era normal, supuso, que la tristeza ensombreciera el carácter, pero en su primo la situación fue extraña, porque se llenó de un odio que aún hoy en día le aterraba.

El joven decidió que no podría ya concentrarse en leer, así que se fue a sus aposentos. Estaba desganado, el regaño de su padre y la discusión con su primo consiguieron bajarle todo el ánimo, así que se recostó en la cama viendo hacia un techo oscuro. Duró así sólo unos minutos, Jack nunca fue del tipo precisamente tranquilo y la tristeza no duró tanto. Se paró de un salto, dispuesto a buscar alguna diversión que lo distrajera.

Se puso una capa azul sobre los hombros y se cambió las botas por unas más finas para salir, le dijo a una criada que cenaría afuera, para que le avisara a sus padres, y después salió de la mansión dispuesto a buscar alguna diversión. Tenía 18 años, la juventud lo llamaba para ser usada, y cada vez era más frecuente que pasara las noches en fiestas, cenas y divertidas galas. Esa tarde, decidió que visitaría a unos amigos en lo que le sorprendía la noche.

**o0o0o0o0**

Mientras Jack buscaba sus diversiones, al otro lado de Verona, Richard buscaba venganza. El joven de 20 años llevaba demasiado tiempo ocupándose del odio y la ira, así que no encontraba consuelo en nada que fuera distinto. Era joven, hubiera podido aprender rutinas nuevas de haberlo querido, el problema era que Richard no veía nada de malo en lo que hacía, y por eso, continuaba su autodestructivo camino.

Caminó a la Plaza Verde, que se encontraba frente a la casa de los Bunnymund, en una zona mayormente habitada por pookas. Muchos paseaban cerca de la fuente, él no llamó la atención mientras caminaba y lanzaba una moneda a las aguas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas cometer su propósito. Se puso una capucha y caminó a las sombras de un árbol, desde donde veía perfectamente la casa de sus odiados enemigos.

De repente la puerta se abrió, varios minutos después, y pudo ver salir a Aster y Sac, los dos platicaban tranquilos sin que nada los preocupara. Ese era el momento, pensó Richard. Antes de dar un paso, se detuvo, porque vio que la pequeña Cala salía de la mansión saltando detrás de sus hermanos, demandando atención. Era una niña, no podía tener más de diez años, y en un instante de cordura, Richard consideró que no podía lastimarla.

Ese instante se vacilación fue lo único que necesitó Anturio, quien vio a Richard espiando a sus hermanos y no se detuvo a pensar qué estaba pasando. Desenvainó su espada, pero antes de que pudiera usarla, Richard volteó y pudo verlo. Sus miradas de odio se cruzaron, y después, sólo se oyó el filo de una hoja de metal.

* * *

**Y así concluye este capítulo uno... ojalá les haya gustado. Mi intención es darle más desarrollo a Aster y Jack más adelante, ya lo irán viendo. Déjenme saber si les gustó en algún comentario. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Odio

**Vaya, no esperé que les gustara tanto ¡4 comentarios! para mí son muchos. Aquí va la segunda parte. Antes de continuar, dos cosas:**

**1.-Sí, ésta historia está basada en Romeo y Julieta. La obra original es la de William Shakespeare, que todos conocemos, pero también existe una obra musical del año 2001 llamada "Roméo et Juliette, de la haine a l'amour" y es maravillosa, búsquenla en YouTube, está completa y no se arrepentirán. De hecho, todos los capítulos de ésta historia iniciarán con un fragmento de alguna canción de esa obra. En su review Canaryboyness22 hizo una excelente aportación sobre la inspiración de los personajes (Canary, ¡se nota que te gusta la obra! a mi también me encanta y me emocionó leer tus referencias) si bien es cierto que Jack sería Julieta, Aster sería Romeo y Richard sería Teobaldo, mi intención es hacer algunos cambios, lo que me lleva al punto dos:**

**2.-Intentaré mantener toda la esencia de la obra original, pero vamos, ¡es Shakespeare! y yo soy una simple escritora amateur que hace esto para mí y para que ustedes pasen un buen rato, no tengo el mismo nivel de educación ni conocimiento lingüístico. Además, haré unos cambios, no les diré cuáles, pero pretendo extender más la trama (ésta no es una obra de teatro que debe durar dos horas aprox) darle mejor contexto, desarrollar un poco más los personajes, en fin, agregarle unos detalles que a mí se me ocurrieron mientras escribía. **

**GRACIAS a Guest, LyzergHRJ, Canaryboyness22 y Monroe 21 por sus reviews. También gracias a los favoritos, y a las alertas. Me animan mucho.**

**y GRACIAS a Nefertari Queen por ser mi beta ¡eres la mejor!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Solo escribo para divertirme. No me demanden, no gano ni un centavo.**

* * *

**2**

**Odio**

_La haine, la haine..._

_Au nom du père, au nom du fils_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Qui fait de nous vos complices_

_La haine, la haine..._

_C'est le courage qui manque aux lâches_

_La haine, la haine..._

_La sœur de l'amour mais qu'on cache_

_El odio, el odio_

_En el nombre del padre, en nombre del hijo_

_El odio, el odio_

_Que hace de nosotros sus cómplices_

_El odio, el odio_

_Es el coraje que le falta a los cobardes_

_El odio, el odio,_

_El hermano del amor pero que uno oculta._

El filo de las espadas resonó metálico y causó el miedo de todos los que estaban en la Plaza Verde, quienes corrieron y gritaron buscando algún refugio. Aster y Sac reaccionaron rápido, siendo Sac quien cargó a su hermanita Cala para meterla rápido a la mansión, y Aster desenvainó su espada para ayudar a su hermano.

A pocos metros de distancia, Richard y Anturio peleaban fieramente, pero se notaba que Anturio llevaba la ventaja en esa pelea. Aster calculaba el momento exacto en que debía entrar a la batalla, procurando el mayor daño posible a Richard y evitando lastimar a su hermano, pero apenas alzó el brazo, cuando una mano fuerte lo detuvo, al voltear, frunció el ceño.

Era Sanderson, el sacerdote principal de Verona. Su mirada era totalmente reprobatoria, y le hizo señas a Aster para que detuviera la pelea.

—Pero ellos…

Con señas, Sanderson le comunicó que sabía cuáles fueron las indicaciones de Nick, y que ellos eran los únicos que saldrían perdiendo si alguien denunciaba algo. Aster bufó molesto, pero guardó la espada y de manera muy brusca separó a los dos contrincantes, procurando contener a su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando notaron la presencia de Sanderson, y eso de alguna forma los calmó. Como sacerdote principal, su testimonio era muy valioso, y sabían que si él mencionaba algo del sucedo al Gran Jefe Nick, las cosas no tendrían un buen desenlace para ellos.

—Disculpe, excelencia—dijo Anturio—¡Pero este Overland estaba espiando a mis hermanos! Yo solo los defendí.

—¡Yo no ataque a nadie, animal!—se defendió Richard, omitiendo que sí era su intención original atacarlos.

—¡Ganas no te faltaban, de seguro!

—¡Con animales como ustedes no, y…!

Sanderson aplaudió para que se callaran y lo mirasen. Había tomado votos de silencio muchos años atrás, pero se comunicaba excepcionalmente con señas y con miradas, sus ojos en particular eran muy expresivos. Conocía a todos los muchachos hijos de familias distinguidas desde que eran niños, y le dolía y molestaba cada vez que había esos enfrentamientos.

—Pero es que…

Fue inflexible: ambos tenían culpa, ambos tenían disculparse, y principalmente ambos debían reflexionar pues no podían actuar de esa forma toda la vida. Los muchachos suspiraron molestos.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, Sanderson, porque no debiste presenciar nada de esto—dijo Richard, luego miró hacia los hermanos Bunnymund de forma desafiante, envainó su espada, y se marchó.

Sanderson hizo un gesto de frustración, ¡esos tercos! Al menos impidió que se matasen, o que lastimaran a otro tercero. Miró a Aster y Anturio, aún con mirada reprobatoria.

—No nos regañes sólo a nosotros—pidió Anturio—¡Él también peleó!

Pero eso no era el asunto, pensaba Sanderson, ¿cómo hacerles entender que todos tenían responsabilidad en eso? ¿cómo hacerles ver que ese odio estaba consumiéndolos, impidiendo que tuvieran la vida plena que todo joven merece? ¿cómo?

—Al menos peleaste mejor que él, hermano—comentó Anturio—Mi ayuda hubiera estado de más.

—Los entrenamientos rinden sus frutos, supongo.

—Sí, aunque a padre no le gustará… excelencia—dijo Aster, mirando a Sanderson con una sonrisa cómplice—No le dirá de esto a nuestro padre ¿verdad?

El sacerdote se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, después de que prácticamente ignoraban sus consejos, ¿pretendía que los ayudase? ¿de verdad? ¡jóvenes tenían que ser!

—Por favor, excelencia—agregó Anturio en tono suplicante—Sabe cómo es él. No pasó nada. Y nadie salió lastimado, ¡por favor!

Por respuesta, Sanderson resopló y les dio la espalda, ellos estaban colmando con su paciencia y necesitaba rezar antes de que perdiera los estribos. Ambos hermanos sonrieron, sabiendo que de esa forma el sacerdote estaba confirmando su ayuda.

—¡Gracias!—dijeron, sin obtener respuesta.

Sanderson caminó por la calle en línea recta, unos minutos después, volteó y pudo ver a la distancia cómo la casa de los Bunnymund se veía imponente al fondo de su visión. Ahí seguían los dos hermanos, cerca de la fuente, platicando de forma tranquila, en uno de esos raros momentos en que el odio los dejaba libres de sus garras ¡qué espantoso para esos dos jóvenes no conocer nada más que el odio heredado y las peleas absurdas, con breves espacios de paz! Y Sanderson siempre se sentía un poco culpable por eso, ya que era de los pocos que recordaban cómo empezó el conflicto entre las dos grandes familias, tanto tiempo atrás.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Veinte años atrás, Verona era una ciudad diferente, en cuyas calles se respiraba la armonía. Era dirigida por el Gran Jefe Manny, y no había mayores problemas que resolver más que los habituales (la administración de los recursos, la distribución de los cultivos en los campos, la aprobación de construcciones nuevas, etc.) Manny no era un Gran Jefe común, era el último descendiente de la familia Moon, humanos que se habían dedicado a la magia y conocían grandes encantamientos. El propio Manny sabía bastante de magia y todos se referían a él como un espléndido mago.

Su conocimiento en magia hizo que envejeciera lentamente, ya cuando tenía unos setenta años, convocó a los líderes familiares. Les hizo saber que sus poderes eran ya muy grandes, y que lo mejor sería retirarse a vivir en las montañas; ahí podría practicar sus habilidades de manera libre, y si alguien lo necesitaba, podrían acudir a él sin mayor problema. Los líderes familiares se entristecieron cuando Manny debió partir, pero votaron con toda la honestidad posible para elegir a un nuevo Gran Jefe.

El elegido fue el afable, paciente y muy apreciado Nicolás St. North, quien entonces rondaba los treinta años. Él y su esposa eran queridos por ser personas buenas y sencillas, y nadie dudaba que serían líderes extraordinarios para toda Verona. Elegido el nuevo Gran Jefe, Manny les dio su bendición y se marchó; muy poco después Sanderson tomó los votos sacerdotales y de silencio, dispuesto a ser una buena influencia en el pueblo.

Y así fue durante varios meses, hasta el Festival de la Primavera. Se trataba de una fiesta muy apreciada por toda Verona, pero más que nada por la familia Bunnymund. En aquél tiempo, el señor y la señora Bunnymund sólo tenían a sus cuatro hijos mayores, quienes eran niños muy pequeños (Anturio tenía sólo cinco años) y al ser los encargados del festival, se esmeraron mucho en que fuera lo suficientemente familiar para que sus hijos lo disfrutaran.

Al inicio el festival transcurrió con la misma alegría de siempre, pero en la tarde, poco antes de la función principal, una estampida de ganado arrasó el pueblo y ocasionó destrozos y medio. Muchas personas salieron heridas, y los que antes fueron puestos de diversiones se convirtieron en zonas de ayuda para los heridos. Los curanderos actuaron rápido, y los hombres más fuertes consiguieron controlar el ganado antes de que causara más problemas. Al anochecer, la mitad de las calles de Verona tenía listones rotos, maderas coloridas en el suelo, papeles de colores pisoteados y heridos recostados en las plazas tomando agua y medicamentos.

Los Bunnymund estaban iracundos, y nadie los culpaba, habían trabajado casi tres meses en que el festival fuera hermoso y todo había salido bien hasta la estampida. Nick y otro grupo de hombres buscaron hasta hallar el establo de donde provinieron los animales, que resultó ser uno de los establos de la familia Overland. Ése fue el inicio del conflicto.

Los Overland estaban recién casados, y durante la estampida, el señor resultó herido con un hombro dislocado. Tenían fama de ser personas alegres, responsables y con afinidad a la magia, pero más que nada, eran una de las familias más respetadas en Verona. Nadie dudaba que ellos fueran inocentes, pero sí se les acusó de no cuidar debidamente a sus animales, evitando así que alguien hiciera mal uso de ellos.

El señor Overland estaba sumamente indignado, y demandó que se continuara la investigación ¡no iba a permitir que mancharan su nombre por culpa de algún idiota! Tras un par de horas, se supo que un muchacho huérfano, que trabajaba en la caballeriza, bebió de más durante el festival y al regresar a su trabajo asustó tanto a los animales por sus gritos alcoholizados que dio origen a la estampida. El señor Overland apenas podía contener su enfado, despidió al muchacho y lo entregó a Nick para que hiciera el juicio que considerara pertinente.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, durante la estampida dos hijos de Bunnymund salieron heridos –nada muy serio, pero el susto casi le provoca un ataque a la señora Bunnymund– y todos sus esfuerzos creando una feria agradable se hicieron añicos en cuestión de minutos por un descuido del señor Overland, contratando a una persona que no estaba calificada para su trabajo. Exigían algún castigo, y los amigos y familiares de Bunnymund los apoyaron.

Nick era un Gran Jefe joven e inexperto, y tenía mucho aprecio a las dos familias, así que no podía ser tan neutral como hubiese querido. Aún hoy en día, él se arrepiente de no haber reaccionado de forma correcta, a la altura de esas circunstancias. Y Sanderson, silencioso espectador de todo, pensaba que en algo debió intervenir, en vez de sólo contemplar.

Aunque había muchas protestas, Nick se limitó a levantar una multa contra los Overland. Esto causó indignación en las dos familias, quienes estaban asustadas y molestas, incapaces de reaccionar de forma prudente. Lo peor fue que, desde ese día en adelante, no hubo manera de contener aquella falla.

Unos gritaron que los Overland debían hacerse responsables de lo ocurrido. Otros gritaron que los Bunnymund estaban exagerando, porque a final de cuentas, ya había un culpable y los heridos estaban bien atendidos. Los gritos aumentaron, los argumentos desaparecieron, las acusaciones aumentaron, y sin que nadie supiera quién lanzó la primera piedra, una gran pelea dio inicio.

Costó mucho separarlos y calmar a todos, Nick debió hacer uso de muchos soldados para que consiguieran despejar las calles. Aparecieron nuevos heridos y, lo que fue peor, dos muertos, nadie supo quién les arrebató la vida. La indignación aumentó, pero Nick no supo bien qué hacer y decidió ordenar un toque de queda, esperando que así se calmaran las cosas. No funcionó.

En la mañana, Verona aún estaba desordenada, así que Nick y algunos de sus criados se dedicaron a limpiar las plazas y darle a la ciudad una apariencia más digna. No levantó el toque de queda hasta que llegó la tarde, y cuando los ciudadanos salieron, él informó desde la plaza principal que todo lo ocurrido debía ser olvidado, pues era evidente que todos tenían algo de culpa. Los familiares de los dos fallecidos protestaron, y Nick levantó demandas aparte para ellos, intentando calmarlos, algo que tampoco funcionó, pues al final del día volvieron los reclamos.

Unos gritaban "¡Fueron los Bunnymund, ellos quisieron tomar la justicia por sus manos!" otros dijeron "¡No, todo fue culpa de los Overland desde un principio!" y así siguieron discutiendo toda la tarde y toda la noche. Al día siguiente, la tensión fue insostenible. Empezó una nueva pelea.

Ésta vez Nick quiso tomar el control del asunto, pero se percató entonces de que ya era demasiado tarde. Había odio, recelo y mucha indignación acumulada en las personas, y en los dos líderes de las familias. El señor Overland seguía sintiéndose ofendido, y el señor Bunnymund seguía enfadado y considerándose una víctima de la situación. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Y lo peor fue que se llevaron a toda Verona de encuentro. Nick nunca entendió cómo fue posible que todos tomaran algún partido, y es que no hay mayor explicación: la naturaleza humana es conflictiva. Reclamos, insultos y peleas siguieron siendo la orden del día a día, y no se veía cuándo llegaría el fin de tanta discordia. Los meses pasaron, hasta que aparecieron los Sullmen en el escenario.

Casi toda Verona había tomado algún partido en el enfrentamiento y posterior ley de hielo, excepto los Sullmen. Ellos eran humanos y pookas; de la parte humana descendían de los Hate, parientes cercanos de los Overland; mientras que del lado pooka eran familiares lejanos de los Bunnymund. Habían intentado mantenerse neutrales en todo el conflicto, y eso causó desprecio en Verona, pero iban soportándolo. La pareja tenía una sola hija, una niña cuyo nombre estaba tatuado en la memoria de Sanderson.

Sanderson también se mantuvo neutral en el conflicto, pero siendo él un sacerdote, nadie se sorprendió de eso. Visitaba a menudo a los Sullmen, porque pensaba que estando ellos emparentados de alguna forma con ambas familias rivales conseguirían ser un puente hacia el diálogo. Conoció bien a la niña, Iren Sullmen, una enérgica criatura de sólo diez años cumplidos, ansiosa por crecer, aprender magia y ser una mujer bella.

No cumplió ninguno de sus deseos, porque se inició una redada cerca de su casa. Se acusó a los Sullmen de traidores, y llegaron a la casa de dicha pareja exigiendo que tomaran partido. En el camino, las peleas violentas causaron gritos y disturbios, y nadie pudo notar a una niña llorando, en medio del cruce de espadas.

Los soldados de Nick dispersaron a la muchedumbre, pero era ya demasiado tarde, entre los muertos encontraron a la pequeña niña, que murió desangrada. Alguien debió lastimarla sin querer mientras manejaba la espada, o al menos eso pensaban. El dolor enloqueció a los Sullmen, quienes maldijeron a la ciudad y se fueron a la montaña, prometiendo jamás volver. Sanderson pensaba que algo de esa maldición debió surtir efecto, porque en veinte años, el conflicto aún seguía viéndose lejos de concluir.

La desgracia de los Sullmen hizo que toda Verona se llenase de más indignación, pero de repente, ya no importaba la causa original. Todos parecieron olvidar el festival, y cómo la estampida había sido el origen del enfrentamiento. Ahora, las dos facciones se echaban en cara cualquier acontecimiento reciente para seguir enfrentándose, y considerando que casa semana sucedía algo, el material aumentaba, lo mismo que las reclamaciones, y la situación parecía no tener fin.

Sanderson siempre pensaba que, de poder revivir aquél fatídico día, habría intervenido. Buscaría una forma en que ambas familias se sintiesen satisfechas con los acuerdos de Nick, evitando tantas muertes, tanto odio, tanta desgracia. Ahora los jóvenes habían crecido conociendo ese estilo de vida como el único, y todo era culpa de ellos, los que no supieron en su momento gobernar y dar buen consejo.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de que Sanderson se fuera, Aster y sus hermanos regresaron a casa, convencidos de que lo mejor era no tentar más a su suerte ese día, conocían bien a su padre y sabían que si se enteraba de la pelea no tendría misericordia de ellos. Cada uno se fue a hacer diferentes actividades, buscando matar el tiempo muerto de la tarde, y Aster decidió entrenar un poco más, acostumbrado ya a las actividades físicas desde que era mucho más joven.

El patio de armas estaba solo y los mozos terminaban de ordenarlo, Aster los saludó mientras agarraba el arco y el carcaj con flechas, ordenándoles que colocaran el tiro a una buena distancia. Aster tenía muy buena vista, pero practicaba muy poco el tiro con arco, así que cuando lo hacía se retaba lo mejor que podía. Tensó la flecha, apuntó un buen rato, y la soltó. Se sintió muy satisfecho cuando ésta llegó al centro, pero por unos pocos milímetros no alcanzaba el aro central, era necesario practicar más.

Tensó una segunda flecha, y la contempló romper el aire hasta encajarse violentamente, más al centro. Ese tiro fue mucho mejor. Respiró profundo, mientras tensaba la tercera flecha. Los pookas siempre aprendían a pelear, eran una raza fuerte que se enorgullecía de ser guerreros milenarios. Aster siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de su linaje, de su raza, y de sus habilidades como el mejor guerrero Bunnymund, tal vez el mejor de Verona.

Era rápido, inteligente, muy fuerte y sagaz. A sus 21 años de edad, sabía que era orgullo de sus padres, no todos los pookas podían presumir de tener un hijo hábil y responsable como él. Aster sabía que sus hermanos también eran buenos, pero tenía la vanidad suficiente para reconocer que, al menos en habilidades de batalla, nadie podía ganarle.

Desde el corredor superior, el señor Bunnymund miraba con atención la práctica de su hijo, pero pensaba en otras cosas. Tenía cinco hijos varones ya crecidos, pero ninguno de ellos había considerado aún el matrimonio. El mayor, Anturio, era muy intrépido y ya se había hecho a la idea de que sería de los últimos en casarse. Los demás lo harían cuando notaran que sus padres lo presionaban, y estaba seguro de que encontrarían buenas parejas.

El único que le preocupaba era Aster, su hijo era muy orgulloso, pero no sólo eso, era bastante fuerte, tenía buena fama, y era apuesto. Tenía muchas cualidades que ofrecer, y sabía que varias familias deseaban que se casara con alguna de sus hijas. El señor Bunnymund deseaba fervientemente que su hijo consiguiera una buena esposa, y mientras más pronto mejor.

Era algo muy sencillo, los muchachos son atolondrados hasta que la madurez les llega de golpe, y una de las mejores formas en que ese golpe llegase era casándolos. El matrimonio siempre cambia a los involucrados, y el señor Bunnymund esperaba que hiciera lo propio de forma positiva para sus hijos mayores.

—Aster—le habló, el muchacho soltó la flecha, que llegó al centro del tiro de forma elegante, luego volteó y miró a su padre.

—Dime, padre.

—Sube, por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Aster asintió, dejó el arco y el carcaj entre los materiales de entrenamiento, y subió al corredor. El señor Bunnymund esperó tranquilo a su hijo, y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, sus pensamientos solamente se volvieron más firmes.

El sudor causado por la breve práctica permitía que los músculos de Aster se dejaran ver a través de la chaqueta, revelando dos brazos fuertes y una espalda muy bien formada. Sus facciones, masculinas y firmes, detonaban fuerza en el carácter, pero sus ojos verdes eran cálidos y proyectaban un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos. No era de extrañar que fuera popular entre las muchachas.

—Como sabes, no contamos ya con la misericordia del Gran Jefe—dijo—Y es importante que tú y tus hermanos se comporten. Ya no podemos seguir enfrascándonos en el odio, tenemos que empezar a ver por nuestro futuro… y el tuyo.

—Entiendo, padre.

—Sé que adoras las peleas, y que te será difícil conciliar la idea de la paz, pero deseo que tú y tus hermanos sufran lo menos posible en éste cambio que tendremos. Así pues, haré una fiesta el día de mañana.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, y es importante que entiendas esto. La principal razón de éste baile, es que elijas a tu prometida.

La expresión serena de Aster de repente se crispó, y sus ojos, usualmente cálidos, se volvieron como el fuego.

—¿Mi qué?—se contuvo de gritar—Padre, ¡esto es inaudito! Anturio es el mayor, es él quien debe casarse primero.

—Sí, tienes razón en que ésa era la tradición, hijo. Pero seamos francos, tú eres más sensato que tu hermano, y cuando tu sientes cabeza, tus hermanos te seguirán en ejemplo.

—Pero…

—Además, de entre todos mis hijos, tú eres el que más pasiones despiertas entre todos los solteros.

Aster bajó los ojos un momento, esforzándose en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. El señor Bunnymund entendía lo que pensaba su hijo, y paternalmente colocó una mano sobre su hombro, antes de seguir hablando.

—Date gusto, hijo, no me importa si es doncella o varón. Pero elige bien.

—Padre, con todo respeto, no me siento nada cómodo con esto.

—Entiendo que tengas reservas, pero el día de mañana vístete alegre y diviértete. La juventud es poca, Aster, y debes pensar ya en tu futuro. Mañana, como mínimo, debes decirme quién te interesa ¿entendido?

Sabiendo que no podía objetar nada, Aster asintió. Se fue a su alcoba para asearse antes de la cena, y estando ya a solas, gritó de enfado y azotó la puerta de su ropero ¡esto no podía estar pasando! ¿y qué culpa tenía él de que su hermano, el mayor, fuera un idiota que peleaba a la menor provocación? ¿tenía que ser él quien pusiera el ejemplo solamente porque tenía mejores habilidades? ¿por ser más listo? ¿por ser más responsable?

Aster golpeó nuevamente la puerta del ropero y se recargó sobre él, aún molesto, no estaba nada conforme con esta situación. Pero sabía que su padre no iba a cambiar de idea pronto, lo malo era que él tampoco. Aster se mantendría firme, por una vez en su vida, tenía que pensar en él además de en su familia ¿no?

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando Jack regresó a su casa, mucho más animado después de pasar una tarde con sus amigos. Los sirvientes le dijeron que debía asearse, porque el Gran Jefe Nick los visitaría en la cena. Jack fue a su alcoba, pensando que con lavarse el rostro y cambiarse la capa bastaría, pero se asustó cuando una sombra lo sorprendió sentado en su cama.

—¡Hey!

—Soy yo—dijo Richard—¿Dónde estuviste? Te busqué.

—Estuve con Tom y Jon.

—¿Cuentan algo interesante?

—No más de lo usual—Jack prendió una vela, pues ya estaba algo oscuro, y la usó para iluminar el buró en donde estaba el agua para asearse—¿Qué hiciste ahora que te escondes en mi cuarto?

—El señor Sanderson me vio peleando con unos Bunnymund.

—¿Es enserio?—gritó Jack—¡Padre nos regañó apenas hace unas horas por eso! Debes contenerte, tú…

—Ellos mataron a mis padres.

—Ya te dije que no podemos asegurarlo.

—¡Pero yo lo sé!

Jack suspiró, y se secó el rostro. Abrió el armario para cambiarse la capa, y de paso, la chaqueta. Pensó bien antes de hablar, consciente de que su primo estaba muy molesto.

—No quiero que pase algo de lo que debamos lamentarnos, Rick—luego lo miró fijamente—¿Y si mañana vamos a divertirnos? Hace rato que no salimos tú y yo. Debemos contenernos, al menos hasta que el Jefe Nick se le pase el enojo…y también a papá.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Bueno, ¿vas a venir a cenar?

—Sí—Richard se desplomó en la cama—En un momento.

Jack salió de su cuarto algo pensativo, debía ocurrírsele una distracción para su primo y pronto.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor, donde sus padres terminaban de preparar la mesa. Un poco después llegaron Nick y Tooth, encantadores como siempre, saludando de esa forma alegre que los caracterizaba.

—Bienvenidos sean—dijo el señor Overland—Pasen, saben que están en su casa.

—Gracias—respondió Tooth.

Todos tomaron asiento y platicaron ligeramente. Unos minutos después bajó Richard, componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, y entonces los sirvientes procedieron a servir la cena. Al inicio la plática fue tranquila, casi aburrida, con Jack y Richard platicando entre ellos y dejando que los adultos intercambiaran esas palabras que solamente a ellos les gustaban.

La situación cambió cuando Nick soltó una gran noticia.

—En dos días organizaré un gran baile donde todos en Verona serán bien recibidos—dijo Nick—Será para recibir al Rey de Hoer.

Los señores Overland intercambiaron miradas consternadas, mientras los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño.

—¿El rey de Hoer?—cuestionó Jack—¿Y qué viene él a hacer aquí?

—Es nuestro invitado—le respondió Tooth.

—Creo que a lo que primo se refiere, es a lo inusual de su visita—continuó Richard—Hasta donde sabía, el rey de Hoer no había bajado a Verona en décadas.

—Es cierto, pero el viejo rey ha muerto, y el nuevo monarca desea venir a renovar tratados comerciales. Como bien deben saber, muchachos, el Reino de Hoer es uno de nuestros pocos vecinos y aliados.

Los jóvenes miraron a Nick, conscientes de lo que él les explicaba. Verona estaba muy aislada por las montañas que la rodeaban, y el Reino de Hoer se encontraba en la ladera de una de ellas, donde el clima era frío y las minas abundantes. Estaba a tres días de viaje, si bien la distancia era corta (si la comparaban con la distancia a otros reinos, a más de cinco días de viaje) las relaciones entre el Reino y Verona nunca fueron muy estrechas. Eran aliados, simplemente.

—Es una ocasión singular, Nick—dijo la señora Overland—Dígame, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarles?

—De hecho, sí, y espero no abusar de su hospitalidad. La recepción será en el Palacio Gubernamental, me parece lo mejor. Pero quisiera que ustedes se encargasen del menú, es bien sabido que sus festines son los mejores, desde luego, yo lo pagaré.

—No es necesario, será todo un honor ayudarte con esto—respondió el señor Overland.

—Y una cosa más—ésta vez habló la suave voz de Tooth, cuya mirada podría ser intimidante cuando se mostraba firme—Es evidente que estarán todas las personalidades de Verona en ese evento, esperamos el mejor de los comportamientos.

Su mirada escaneó desde los señores hasta los jóvenes, solamente Richard bajó los ojos, incapaz de regresarle la mirada.

—Desde luego—dijo el señor Overland.

—Excelente, entonces brindemos—Nick alzó su copa, y los demás le imitaron—¡Por Verona!

—¡Por Verona!

Brindaron y bebieron, pero Jack no pudo contagiarse de la expectativa, porque un mal presentimiento se instaló en su mente apenas bebió del vino.

* * *

**Yo entiendo que en la obra original no se sabe el porqué del odio de las dos familias para recalcar que es algo absurdo (y que probablemente no había tiempo de contar esa historia sin que fuera algo aburrido siendo teatro) pero aquí sí tengo tiempo, y esa fue la mejor explicación que se me ocurrió. Como se dieron cuenta, no es una mega causa, y es que intento demostrar que el odio entre ambas familias simplemente es ridículo. Ya sé que ustedes deben querer ver a Jack y Aster encontrándose, eso pasará en el próximo capítulo, pero no quiero que pase nada entre ellos a no ser que estén bien claros los términos de este fic.**

**Ahora ¿les gustó? espero que sí. Saludos.**


	3. Encuentros

**Al fin, salió este pequeño... bueno, ni tanto, creo que es el más largo. Por eso me tardé. Además, ¡es el primer capítulo donde Aster y Jack se conocen! muajaja... ok no. **

**Gracias a:**

**Guest, Monroe21, Canaryboyness22 por sus comentarios. Me encanta. Me animan. Me motivan. Disfruten este capítulo.**

**Y gracias a Nefertari Queen por ser mi beta.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones del musical de fondo, para este capítulo, la canción que usé de inspiración se llama "Un jour" es muy bonita.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada me pertenece. No me demanden. No gano nada. Solo me divierto.**

* * *

**3**

**Encuentros**

_Un jour, on oubliera ces jours, à traîner le cœur lourd_

_Un jour ce sera notre tour de nous aimer un jour_

_Un jour, on fera le même aveu_

_J'étais seule, on s'ra deux, et on s'aimera si fort_

_De nos âmes de nos corps_

_Et quand viendra la mort, on s'aimera encore, un jour ..._

_Un día se olvidarán esos días, de arrastrar el corazón pesado_

_Un día será nuestro turno de amarnos, un día_

_Un día, se harán las mismas confesiones_

_Yo estaba solo, y seremos dos, y nos amaremos tan fuertemente_

_En cuerpo y en alma_

_Y cuando venga la muerte, nos amaremos aún más, un día…_

_("Un jour" un día, de Roméo et Juliette)_

Nick y Tooth desayunaron con los Bunnymund y les dieron la misma noticia que a los Overland, sólo que a ellos les pidieron que se encargasen de la decoración de la gala. El señor Bunnymund aceptó, encantado, y aprovechó la ocasión para invitarlos a un baile esa misma noche, que se celebraría supuestamente para inaugurar una buena nueva era en Verona. Solamente Aster sabía la verdadera razón, y cuando terminaron el brindis, él se fue sin haber bebido de su copa, molesto. Nadie prestó atención de ese gesto, salvo su padre.

Pero Aster no tenía intención de quedarse en casa ese día y darle oportunidad a su padre de reñirlo, así que salió sin decir a dónde iría ni con quién, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar solo.

Anduvo por la calle en dirección al bosque, a donde iba solamente cuando estaba muy molesto o estresado. El sonido de las aves, las luces atenuadas por las copas de los árboles y el olor de la hierba fresca siempre lo calmaban, dejándole pensar mejor.

Bien, todos se casaban, eso no era nada nuevo. Desde que era joven Aster sabía que algún día debería casarse, y que siendo su familia una adinerada y respetada, tendría que elegir con cuidado a su futura pareja. Hasta ahí no había ningún problema. La cosa cambiaba un poco cuando se imaginaba que tendría que soportar a un extraño toda la vida. No quería tener que elegir por presión, y menos que sus padres eligieran por él. Y tampoco quería estar con un extraño.

Era relativamente común que dos personas se casaran más por conveniencia que por afecto, en Verona, como en el mundo, se pensaba que el cariño era algo que podía llegar después. Su padre le decía que él se enamoró a primera vista de su madre, ella aceptó casarse, y después le llegó el cariño a ella. Pero Aster, quizá pedía mucho al esperar algo distinto para él.

Aster era joven, apuesto, conocido por su fuerza e inteligencia. Siempre tuvo muchos admiradores, y se divirtió con algunos, pero esto era distinto. Le molestaba sentir que sus padres le estaban obligando a tomar una decisión. Aster sabía que el deber era primero, y más el deber hacia la familia, pero… tenía sus dudas. Al menos en eso. Lo peor era saber que, por más que se molestara, al final terminaría cediendo. Sabía que apenas su padre presionara de más, él terminaría eligiendo al que considerara la mejor opción. Detestaba seguir órdenes, pero Aster tenía demasiado respeto a su familia.

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, el bosque siempre lo calmaba, y ese día no fue la excepción, tras encontrar un buen árbol en el cual reposar, se mantuvo tranquilo, ayudado por las brisas frescas. De hecho, pensándolo bien, esas brisas eran más frescas de lo normal.

Aster abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, pero todo se veía normal. Así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero sus sensibles orejas detectaron un ruido extraño. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose y descubriendo que el sonido venía de unos arbustos cercanos. Una de las principales características de los pookas eran sus orejas grandes, algo peludas, y flexibles, muy parecidas a las orejas de un conejo. Eso mejoraba considerablemente su audición, y era una muestra más de cómo los reflejos de los pookas eran más finos que los de los humanos.

Esas orejas le dejaron escuchar que alguien se asomaba desde unos arbustos a unos diez metros de distancia, así que se movió lentamente, intentando que sus movimientos fueran ligeros, casi desapercibidos. Luego enfocó la mirada hacia el arbusto, y pudo ver la silueta de una persona.

.—¡Oye, tú!—gritó—¡Sal de ahí!

El muchacho se espantó, e irguió de repente, permitiéndole verlo un poco más. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos oscuros mirándolo de forma curiosa. Aunque su vista fuera muy buena, la distancia le impedía reconocer mejor sus facciones, pero el brillo en esa mirada lo marcó. Nunca había visto ojos tan auténticos, una curiosidad tan inocente, una chispa de genuina alegría y vivacidad.

Una vivacidad que fue reemplazada por el miedo, apenas Aster había gritado.

.—Hey, espera, tú…

Pero el muchacho no esperó, simplemente le dio la espalda y se echó a correr, como si le temiera.

.—¡Bribón!

Algo molesto, Aster se recostó de nuevo en el tronco del árbol, notando que la silueta del muchacho desaparecía a la distancia. Cerró los ojos, sabiéndose solo, sin quererlo recordó la mirada de aquél muchacho, pura y vivaz. No recordaba haber visto antes a ese muchacho, pero tenía algo extraño… ya después preguntaría por él.

**o0o0o0o0**

Jack Overland tenía fama en Verona de ser un muchacho alegre, que rozaba lo problemático por las constantes travesuras que dejaba a su paso por la ciudad. A pesar de eso, su carisma lo volvía centro de atención de todas las miradas, y que quede claro que era para bien. Todos querían a Jack por la jovialidad y alegría que expresaba con cada poro de su ser y que no se podía contener.

Por eso, las pocas veces que se molestaba, a todos los tomaba por sorpresa y les disgustaba verlo taciturno. No era normal que se enfadara seguido.

.—Estás siendo totalmente irracional—dijo la señora Overland a su hijo, sin importarle el ceño fruncido del muchacho—¡Deberías considerar esto como un honor!

.—¿Un honor? ¡¿de dónde es un honor?!—gritó Jack, colérico.

.—¡No le alces la voz a tu madre!—el padre, también molesto, no era la mejor persona en ese momento para imponer orden—¿Qué pretendes, muchacho? Esto no es una de tus bromas Jack. Esto es serio.

.—¡Estoy molesto precisamente porque es serio! ¿y quién se cree que es ese rey extranjero para obligarme a pretender a su hija? ¡par de extraños, esos dos no deberían esperar nada de mí!

.—Es una princesa, Jack ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ¡¿tienes idea del inmenso honor que es que un rey te considere para pretender a su única hija?!

.—¡No me importaría que fuera la princesa de Verona!

.—Jack, hijo—su madre usó una voz más dulce, intentando negociar—¿Por qué te enfada tanto? No estamos diciendo que te cases ya, pero es un buen partido, un excelente partido diría yo.

.—Ya dije que no me importaría que fuera princesa de Verona ¡ni siquiera la conozco! ¿cómo pretenden que me comprometa con esa extraña?

.—Esto ya es demasiado—expresó el señor Overland sumamente frustrado—¡Esto ganamos por consentirte demasiado! Pretenderás a la princesa, ¡fin de la discusión!

.—¡No lo haré!

.—Sí, lo harás.

.—¡No!

Gritó y se fue, el señor Overland estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero sintió la mano de su esposa sobre su pecho, calmándolo, deteniéndolo, y eso le permitió respirar un segundo y serenar sus pensamientos.

.—Tú eres el padre, debes ser el razonable.

.—Lo sé—suspiró—Está demasiado mimado.

.—Es joven, esposo mío. Dale uno o dos años más para que centre cabeza, en lo que sí tiene razón, es en que no puede casarse de inmediato.

.—Yo tenía su edad cuando pedí tu mano, esposa mía.

.—Pero tú y yo éramos diferentes—la señora Overland sonrió, conmovida por los recuerdos de su juventud—Jack es bastante más jovial y enérgico que nosotros. Tiene mucha vida, y hay que dejarlo disfrutarla al menos un año más. Será bueno para él, para nosotros, y para la princesa.

.—Tengo mis reservas, esposa. Pero le daré una oportunidad a Jack, si se sabe comportar en el baile, haremos las cosas como tú me has dicho.

.—Gracias—la señora Overland besó la mejilla de su marido, y rezó a la luna para que su hijo se comportase al menos una noche.

**o0o0o0o0**

Jack, molesto como estaba, salió de su casa y pensó primero en ir con sus amigos, pero descartó la idea apenas dio la vuelta por la calle y notó a Nick y Sanderson caminando hacia su hogar. Seguramente iban a presionar, otra vez, a sus padres, para que él cortejara a la dichosa princesa extranjera ¡que se fueran al carajo todos! Corrió por la calle opuesta, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿Y quiénes se creían que eran ese rey y esa princesa extranjera para obligarlo a casarse con ella? ¡Tontos y locos, eso eran! Vamos, él había nacido y crecido en Verona, Jack pensaba que pasaría ahí el resto de su vida. Si se casaba con esa princesa, lo más seguro es que debería mudarse al reino, y detestaba esa idea. La princesa no era la heredera, pero seguro querría vivir o al menos visitar frecuentemente su corte.

¡Querían que pretendiera a una extraña y forastera! A Jack no le importaba si era rica, si era bella, si era bueno ¡eso podía valerle lo mismo que un comino! No, no ¡No! Él no iba a casarse porque se lo pidieran ¡él iba a casarse porque él quería! Ni sus padres conseguirían obligarlo a una estupidez de ese calibre. Iba en contra de todo lo que él era.

Jack era joven, y había pasado casi toda su vida preocupado en divertirse. Sabía exactamente cómo hacer amigos, divertirse, hacer buenas bromas y salirse con la suya sin que lo descubrieran. Pero Jack jamás se había enamorado, algunas muchachas le gustaron cuando era más joven, pero enamorarse… eso era otro rubro. Y había leído muchos libros, diciendo que era algo bonito. Jack pensaba que, si se enamoraba, quizá podría ya sentar cabeza. Pero ¿cómo renunciar a la vida, cuando le faltaban muchas cosas por experimentar?

Y pensando así fue como terminó a orillas de la ciudad, para su enorme sorpresa. Como casi nunca salía de Verona, quedó consternado al ver las veredas hacia el bosque. Se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa pronto, así que siguió caminando.

No se esperó que, mientras andaba por la verada, se encontraría a un pooka. La sorpresa hizo que se congelara un momento, observando; el pooka estaba recostado, con la espalda recargada en un tronco, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía relajado. Había una considerable distancia entre ellos, y haciendo uso de ella, Jack se inclinó para esconderse detrás de un arbusto y verlo sin tapujos.

Aunque casi la mitad de los habitantes de Verona eran pookas, Jack conocía a muy pocos, y eran menos con los que había convivido. La mayoría de los pookas eran aliados de los Bunnymund, y los que no, permanecían neutrales. Las pocas familias de pookas neutrales tenían poco trato con los Overland, y aunque eran respetuosos, causaban una fascinación extraña en Jack. Era la misma fascinación que algo desconocido causa en un niño: Jack deseaba verlos más de cerca, convivir con ellos, aprender de sus costumbres, porque sabía que tenían tradiciones y formas diferentes de hacer las cosas. Para él, se trataba de un mundo extraño y ajeno que habitaba frente a sus narices, y que, por obra de sus padres, le estaba vetado.

Jack no odiaba a los Bunnymund como lo hacían sus padres, y ciertamente menos a como lo hacía Richard. Desde que era niño vio esa animadversión entre ambas familias, pero nunca se interesó ni en comprenderla ni en formar parte de ella. Prefería jugar, leer, hacer travesuras, divertirse con su primo, amigos y familia. El odio no era divertido, y solamente por eso, no lo experimentaba. Sentía recelo hacia los Bunnymund, claro, porque eran extraños y después de todo, si su padre los odiaba era por algo, pero el recelo no era odio.

No había conseguido observar a los pookas de manera libre en Verona, y ahora que estaba en el bosque, sentía que la oportunidad valía oro. Desde su escondite podía ver poco, porque la distancia era considerable, pero aún así la silueta del pooka era fácil de distinguir. Tenía hombros muy anchos y un pecho y brazos fuertes, casi todos los pookas eran físicamente más fuertes que los humanos, aún así, ese pooka se veía aún más fuerte. La piel estaba aperlada, casi morena, pero eso contrastaba de forma muy agradable con su cabello claro, de ese tono cenizo que es parecido al gris, y que bajo el sol, resplandecía.

Por la distancia no podía ver bien sus facciones, pero sí adivinó que el pooka era de buena familia, pues llevaba puesta una chaqueta de calidad y botas buenas. Seguía contemplándolo cuando lo miró moverse, sólo un poco, de no ser porque estaba espiándolo fijamente no se habría dado cuenta de cómo sus hombros se desplazaron para erguirlo ligeramente. Luego alzó sus orejas, esas largas y bellas orejas similares a las de un conejo, y abrió los ojos, viéndolo directamente.

.—¡Oye tú!—gritó—Sal de ahí.

Sabiéndose descubierto, Jack se tensó, por un momento consiguió ver hacia los ojos del pooka. Aunque sus facciones no le fueron claras, pudo distinguir dos pupilas de color verde, tan verdes como el bosque en el que estaban, llenos de vida y algo de molestia. Era una mirada tan extraña, tan intensa, Jack jamás había visto ojos así.

El pooka se irguió un poco más, y Jack pudo notar el brillo de una insignia en el traje del pooka. Era un huevo dorado, rodeado de flores, el símbolo de los Bunnymund.

Ahora más asustado que antes, Jack le dio la espalda y se echó a correr. El pooka gritó algo, pero no pudo escucharlo ¿realmente ese pooka era un Bunnymund? ¡que maldita suerte! ¡nada podía salirle peor en ese día!

Pero en esos ojos… esos ojos eran demasiado bellos para tenerles odio. Su familia odiaba a los Bunnymund, pero él no los conocía ¿debía odiarlos, entonces? ¿o podía darles una oportunidad? Algo le llamó la atención en ese pooka ¿podría ser distinto? ¿podría, al menos, tener una conversación con él, ver hacia sus ojos verdes un poco más? ¿o debería tenerle miedo? Según algunas historias, los pookas tenían fuerza suficiente para matar a un hombre de un golpe.

No quería quedarse en el bosque, porque le daba miedo que pudiera encontrarlo. Así que regresó a Verona lo más rápido que pudo, primero pensó en olvidar el encuentro, después notó que eso era imposible. Estaba consternado, emocionado incluso, pero si decía algo nadie comprendería la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro. Quizá Sanderson, el amable sacerdote, pudiera darle algún consejo para dispersar la maraña de pensamientos que aturdían su cabeza. Marchó al monasterio, pero no llegó, porque en el camino se encontró con sus amigos y primo.

Tom, Jon y Richard estaban en una fuente charlando, y cuando lo vieron, lo llamaron rápido, parecía que le habían buscado. Tom Groundhog era un poco perezoso, pero alegre y divertido. Jon Lantern era un sujeto con su misma mente criminal a la hora de idear bromas pesadas y chistes. Y Richard era simplemente su primo y compañero de toda la vida.

.—¿Dónde habías estado?—preguntó Tom—Te buscamos por todas partes.

.—Di la vuelta… —Jack pensó que, si mencionaba que estuvo en el bosque, sacarían conclusiones que no le convenían—Me enfadé con mis padres, ocupaba pensar.

.—¿Ahora por qué fue la discusión?—suspiró Richard, cruzándose de brazos.

Al recordarlo, Jack volvió a molestarse ¿para qué le quitaban el buen humor que consiguió en el bosque?

.—Quieren que corteje a la princesa de Hoek.

Notó que el rostro de sus amigos se mostró muy sorprendido. Eran cuatro muchachos solteros y de buenas familias, que en algún momento deberían comprometerse. Las palabras de Jack hicieron que recordaran eso de súbito.

.—¿Enserio?

.—¿Por qué?

.—No lo sé.—mintió, pero no quería dar más información—Aparentemente el rey está de acuerdo con eso, mencionaron algo de para ayudar los vínculos comerciales y toda esa cháchara política que detesto.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

.—Supongo que está bien ¿no? Digo, serías príncipe.

.—No quiero ser príncipe.

.—¿Ah, no?

.—¡Claro que no!

Jon esbozó esa media sonrisa socarrona que sus amigos y familia sabían muy bien que significaba una broma. Colocó perezosamente un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo, recargándose en él de forma teatral.

.—Mh, muy mal. Pensábamos disfrazarte de príncipe hoy.

.—¿Para qué?—preguntó Jack, extrañado. Hasta donde sabía, no había fiestas en Verona esa noche, y mucho menos de disfraces.

.—Los Bunnymund hacen fiesta y queremos colarnos.—le explicó Tom, y vio perfectamente a Richard rodar los ojos.

.—¿A qué?

.—¡Que extraños!

.—A divertirnos, desde luego.—continuó Jon—No podrán hacernos nada, tampoco tienen el perdón del Gran Jefe, y me da mucha curiosidad como son las fiestas de los pookas.

El corazón de Jack dio un salto, los pookas, los Bunnymund… ¿acaso estaría ahí el pooka que vio en la tarde? Podría ser…

.—Estás loco, Jon.—dijo Richard

.—No, estoy lleno de buenas ideas.

.—Pero…—Jack, aunque pensaba rápido, no sabía qué opinar. Por un lado quería colarse y divertirse, por otro lado, la sola idea de encontrarse con el pooka de la tarde ponía al máximo todos sus sentidos. No estaba seguro si quería o no quería verlo, sólo sabía que, pensando en él, sus intestinos se revolvían salvajemente.

Si iba a esa fiesta, sus padres se molestarían (si se enteraban) y muy probablemente vería al pooka de ojos verdes… no sonaba tan mal ¿qué podría salir mal por acudir a un tonto baile, después de todo?

.—¡No seas aguafiestas!

.—¡Yo lo que menos soy es aguafiestas!

.—Pues yo no veo aquí a ningún rey de las bromas, sólo a un rey de las quejas.—Jon le sacó la lengua, y Jack se molestó.

.—Guárdate esas palabras, amigo.—dijo—No me provoques.

.—¡Qué miedo, qué miedo!—entonó jocoso.

.—¡Ya, basta!

.—En fin… —suspirando, Jack miró a sus amigos con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, motivado por un impulso que sencillamente no tenía explicación—¿a qué hora es esa dichosa fiesta?

**o0o0o0o0**

Apenas estaba atardeciendo cuando la casa de los Bunnymund abrió sus puertas para recibir a todos sus invitados. Fueron colocados listones de colores en la puerta y en el corredor principal, señalando el camino hasta el salón, en donde fueron dispuestas las mesas llenas de comida, los músicos y el resto de las decoraciones. Fieles a sus tradiciones pookas, casi todos los motivos decorativos estaban relacionados con la naturaleza, como flores, arbustos, mariposas y pajarillos, por decir algunos.

Se trataba de la primera fiesta pooka a la que Jack y sus amigos se colarían, y estaban ansiosos y emocionados. Se disfrazaron colocándose unas máscaras sobre sus rostros, y trajes muy vistosos. Cada uno se hizo un par de orejas pookas, que para que no se vieran tan falsas, amarraron en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, simulando ser una cola. Varios pookas hacían eso, y más en las fiestas, así que no tendrían por qué sorprenderse de verlos así.

Entraron a la casa de sus más odiados enemigos fingiendo que estaban alegres, cuando en realidad estaban muy sorprendidos. La construcción era hermosa e imponente, con piedras grandes, de esas que crean la ilusión de haber sido esculpidas, en vez de colocadas. Muchos muros estaban cubiertos con plantas, lo cual le daba un aire boscoso a la mansión, así como frescos y agradables aromas. Los pookas entraban, casi todos enmascarados, con ilusión y alegría, ahí estaban muchas de las familias que no conocían más que de nombre, y que apenas tratarían.

.—Esto es bonito—dijo Jack, sorprendido porque todo se veía muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

.—Rural, querrás decir—respondió Richard.

.—¡calla, tonto! Te pueden oír.

Richard se encogió de hombros. Llegaron al salón, donde ya había algunos cuantos bailando. Al fondo estaba una enorme mesa, ligeramente alzada, donde estaban los asientos de los anfitriones, y también los de Nick y Tooth. No les sorprendió verlos ahí, como Gran Jefe, Nick debía atender a todos los habitantes de Verona, estaba más allá de tomar partidos.

En la mesa estaban Nick, Tooth, los señores Bunnymund y tres de sus hijos más pequeños. Los demás deberían estar bailando, o jugando, o simplemente divirtiéndose. Jack miró a su alrededor, emocionado porque no conocía prácticamente a nadie. Esa era una situación nueva para el muchacho, y su naturaleza inquieta le hizo sentirse sumamente a gusto.

Sus amigos, en cambio, estaban algo más consternados. Richard sobre todo no podía decir que estuviese pasando un buen rato, aunque los demás se entretenían en ver a las muchachas. Las pookas eran muy hermosas, y como no conocían casi a ninguna, podían coquetear con más libertad, sintiendo que era algo nuevo en vez de algo rutinario.

Jack se dio la vuelta por el salón, notando a sus amigos entretenidos, y buscó alguna mesa para agarrar una copa de vino. La bebió despacio, analizando todo el evento, casi todos se veían felices y animados. De hecho, el ambiente de la fiesta era muy festivo. Era curioso ver a los que se supone eran sus más grandes enemigos relajándose, pasándosela bien de una manera tan natural que lo hacía sentirse en sintonía con ellos.

Al recorrer su mirada en el salón, se asustó de reconocer unos ojos verdes. Esa misma mirada profunda e intensa que se encontró en el bosque. Sí, había ido al baile esperando verlo, pero al encontrárselo, todo valor desapareció de su cuerpo y sintió el mismo miedo que lo asaltó en el bosque. Era una sensación extraña. Su estómago se volvió pesado, su respiración contenida, sus entrañas se removían, ¿qué clase de brujería era esa?

Esos ojos verdes lo miraron también de forma intensa y analizadora, Jack bebió más vino y desvió la mirada, deseando con creces ser invisible al menos por una ocasión ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡esa había sido una muy mala idea!

Se dio la vuelta con intención de cruzar el salón, para perdérselo de vista. Sus amigos estaban ya muy ocupados bailando con dos muchachas bonitas, y Richard bebía también al otro lado del salón. Decidió ir con su primo, pero lo sorprendió una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear, notó que esos ojos verdes estaban a escasos centímetros de él, y le falló la voz.

Era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida…

.—Hola—le dijo, por alguna razón su voz era aún más profunda que su mirada—Te me haces familiar… ¿cómo te llamas?

Jack no sentía que pudiese responder absolutamente nada, abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Respiró hondo y le dio la espalda.

.—¡Oye!

Lo ignoró, o al menos eso intentó, pero no se pudo alejar más de dos pasos cuando lo volvió a sujetar del hombro, ahora con más fuerza.

.—¡Te pregunté tu nombre!—dijo Aster—¡Eres un maleducado!

.—Tengo prisa, señor—respondió en tono jocoso, el único que acudió a su llamado.

¡Maldita sea! ¿realmente había usado ese tono jocoso, casi intransigente, que tanto odiaban sus padres? ¡el punto de toda esa velada era no llamar la atención!

.—No me digas…

Genial, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes se estaba enojando.

.—¿A qué viene tanta prisa, eh?

.—Me llaman.

.—No veo quién.

.—Es allá, lejos.

.—No te creo.

.—Ése no es mi problema.

Para ese punto, Jack solamente quería que lo tragase la tierra. Se soltó de su agarre y apresuró el paso sin decir nada más. Detrás de él, Aster estaba impresionado, no recordaba que nadie lo tratara así en su vida. Usualmente todos eran muy respetuosos con él, ya fuera porque temían a su familia, o a su espada, pero ese muchacho…

… era el mismo que vio en el bosque, no podía estar equivocado. Esos ojos oscuros no podría nunca olvidarlos ni confundirlos. Sabía que era humano, no tenía idea de por qué llegó al baile, ni tampoco sabía de dónde venía, pero eso no le importó. Desde que lo observó llegar al salón, Aster notó ese mismo brillo de inocencia y alegría pura en la mirada del muchacho, y ahora que descubrió que tenía un carácter fuerte, se sentía enloquecer. Era la persona más auténtica que hubiese conocido en su vida.

Por eso mismo, algo lo llamaba a estar con él, a acercársele y conocerlo más. Al menos saber su nombre….

El muchacho aceleró paso y se fue por el corredor, así que Aster lo siguió. Notó que sus amigos lo empezaron a seguir, y salieron de la casa muy apurados. Estaban tan ocupados siguiéndolo que no se percataron de que Aster también los seguía a ellos, y que por sus grandes orejas pookas, era capaz de escucharlos.

.—¡Espéranos, Jack!—gritaba uno.

.—No corremos tan rápido como tú.

.—¡Apúrense!—les urgía él.

¿Jack se llamaba? Lo repitió mentalmente, sonaba bien, supuso. Era un nombre corto, rápido, de tono vivaz. Sí, sería un buen nombre para una criatura alegre, como él.

Dejó que se adelantaran un poco, saliendo de la mansión, asegurándose de que no notaran que también continuaba siguiéndolos.

**o0o0o0o0**

La respiración de Jack era muy apresurada, ese simple encuentro con el joven Bunnymund lo tenía desquiciado. En la tarde, cuando lo vio en el bosque, tuvo la sospecha de que era un Bunnymund, pero ahora pudo comprobarlo. El muchacho llevaba puestas las ropas y las insignias de su familia, no había duda alguna.

Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de eso, para Jack seguía viéndose hermoso. Esa mirada verde, esa voz profunda, esa piel bronceada… era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Y no solo eso, había algo extraño en él, algo que no podía explicar, una cosa que le despertaba la curiosidad y lo incitaba a conocerlo más y más a fondo. Lo cual, claro, era imposible.

Esa mirada de ojos verdes lo atraía como miel a las abejas, así que lo mejor era simplemente alejarse, no verle más. Eso sería sencillo, eran enemigos naturales, al menos para sus padres, así que no se lo encontraría más. De hecho, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veía, siendo optimistas, no se lo encontraría hasta ¿qué? ¿dentro de otros veinte años? ¡excelente para él!

.—Has corrido, Jack—le dijo Jon—¿Qué pasó? Estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho.

.—Sentí que estaban sospechando de nosotros—mintió.

.—¿Enserio?

.—Sí.

Jon y Tom intercambiaron miradas perspicaces, no le creían mucho, pero tampoco podían objetar gran cosa. Richard, que sí era algo paranoico, aceptó la explicación de su primo sin siquiera buscarle alguna lógica.

.—Vaya que esos pookas tienen diversiones raras, ¿no?—dijo Richard.

.—A mí me gustó.

.—Es que eres de malos gustos.

.—¿no has visto el color de tu chaqueta, tonto?

Jack sonrió, pero no podía aún calmarse por completo. Llegados a una plaza, se sentó en la fuente a respirar.

.—Adelántense—le dijo a sus amigos—Beberé agua, los veo en la casa.

Ellos solo murmuraron unos quedos "si" y se fueron caminando, ya solo, Jack sintió que podía calmarse mejor. Se miró en el reflejo del agua: piel clara, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro… todo lo opuesto a la vitalidad de esa mirada verde. Esa malita mirada verde ¿por qué demonios no podía sacársela de la cabeza? ¡ya hasta podía verla en el reflejo del agua!

No, un momento… sí había una mirada verde en el reflejo del agua.

Jack se volteó asustado, descubriendo que el pooka de ojos verdes estaba a su lado, se alejó unos pasos, pero el pooka se veía relajado, confiado.

.—No me has dicho tu nombre—dijo.

Miró alrededor, no había nadie, estaban totalmente solos en una de las plazas menos concurridas de Verona. Sus amigos quizá estaban ya en casa, y media Verona estaba en el baile. Lo que pasara en ese momento, sería cosa de ellos dos, o al menos eso quería creer.

Sabía que estaba frente a un Bunnymund, pero no tenía nada de miedo. Jack solamente sentía ese mismo revoltijo extraño en su estómago, y fascinación por esos hermosos ojos verdes. La fascinación ganó, como solía ocurrirle seguido. Además, por más que quisiera durar asustado, Jack no podía. Aquella extraña sensación que lo llamaba hacia el pooka, también lo hacía… casi confiar en él.

.—Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo—al inicio su voz sonó baja, pero al final de la oración recuperó ese tono jocoso de antes.

.—Yo pregunté primero.

.—Bien, que sea un intercambio.

El duelo de miradas se extendió, Aster hizo un gesto haciéndole entender que él empezara. Jack esbozó una media sonrisa.

.—Me llamo Jackson, pero todos me dicen Jack.

.—Un gusto, Jack.

.—Ahora es tu turno.

.—Bien—el pooka se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la fuente—Yo me llamo Aster Bunnymund.

.—Un gusto, Aster.

Había tanto silencio en la ciudad, que podía detectarse un suave y constante ruido provenir desde las calles, de donde estaba aconteciendo la fiesta en casa de Aster.

.—¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto, Jack?

.—No soy… apreciado, en tu familia.

.—Y aún así fuiste hoy a un baile en mi casa—aunque no sonaba a una acusación, Jack así la sintió.

.—Fue pura curiosidad, sin nada de milicia.

.—Lo creo.—de alguna forma extraña, los ojos de Aster se volvieron más penetrantes—Pero también creo que me ocultas algo.

.—¿Y qué podría estarte ocultando?

.—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a la situación.

Jack se dio la media vuelta, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, y no entendía el por qué.

.—¿Dónde vives, Jack?

Aunque se detuvo, no volteó a verlo. En vez de eso respiró profundo, acomodando sus extrañas emociones del día.

.—¿Sabes dónde está el Santuario de la Luna?

.—Sí.

.—Bueno, yo vivo al lado.—lo miró de soslayo con una ligera sonrisa—Ve cuando quieras… si te atreves.

No espero que reaccionara, solamente caminó tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, y no se sorprendió de que Aster no dijera nada más.

**o0o0o0o0**

.—¿Sabes dónde está el Santuario de la Luna?

Todos en Verona lo sabían. Lo único importante de ese lugar eran dos cosas, una que ahí se hacían ofrendas a la luna para conseguir favores, y la otra que ahí vivían los sacerdotes consagrados. Dudaba mucho que Jack fuera un novicio… más bien, esperaba que no lo fuera.

.—Sí—respondió, era la cosa más obvia el mundo.

.—Bueno, yo vivo al lado—respondió en tono juguetón—Ve cuando quieras… si te atreves.

El santuario era enorme, y lo único que había al lado era la mansión de los Overland.

Un momento…

Aster miró horrorizado, pero Jack no le esperó en absoluto, sólo se fue caminando, a paso rápido, perdiéndose pronto al fondo de la oscura calle. No hizo nada por seguirlo, porque si era en donde creía, entonces podría encontrarse con personas no muy agradables. Tenía que ser una broma, Jack no podía ser un Overland… ¿o sí?

**o0o0o0o0**

Esa noche, dos hombres llegaron a sus casas y casi corrieron a sus alcobas, agradeciendo que por diferentes motivos, sus familiares no los molestaron. Sus corazones estaban acelerados, la sorpresa se marcaba en cada una de sus facciones. No tenían manera de describir con detalle todos los sentimientos que cruzaban sus cabezas. Y mientras tanto, alguien en las montañas sonreía, viéndolos a distancia gracias a su magia, pensando que estaba acercándose el desenlace correcto.

* * *

**Pensé en extenderlo un poco más, ya fuera mostrándolos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, ya fuera agregando algún sueño. Pero no, se me hizo redundar bastante en lo mismo, así que lo corté ahí. El siguiente capítulo es más intenso, muajaja...**


End file.
